Episode 10: Yoru's Beacon Of Hope! Yatagarasu!
While Yoru is in the mysterious cave, Stefan leads the rest of the group to the cliff where Yoru was. Stefan: Well, here it is, this is where we were... Guren: (Thinking to herself) Wow, I've never seen Stefan worried about somebody this much... Raiden: All right kids, lets split up and search this area for some clues. Guren & Stefan: Right! While the rest of Team 100 looks for clues, Yoru is petrified with pure fear... Yoru: Wh, wha... What do you want from m-me? Haze: You have a bounty on your head kid. Yoru: Bounty?! I'm just a genin level ninja! Haze: Look here kid, me and Shade just got information that you have an extremely rare kekkei genkai, and our client asked for you, simple as that. Yoru: How much are they paying you? Shade: 40 million ryo. Yoru: (Thinking to himself) Woah... Well that's sorta awesome... Right? Haze: Shade, you said he wasn't travelling alone, right? Shade: Yeah, theres three others... Don't underestimate them, two of them each have a kekkei genkai, one can use Ice Release techniques and the other has a Sharingan. Haze: Really? What about the third one? Shade: It's... Raiden Ichimura... Haze: Well then, looks like I'll go have a little fun... Hehe. Shade: You're going after them? Haze: Yeah, they're probably at the cliff right now looking for clues on which way we went, that's the logical thing that shinobi would do. I'm also going to stall them so that you and the kid can get outta here. Shade: You haven't been wrong so far... I'll leave with the kid. You'll meet us at the Iwagakure Black Market Exchange Point. Haze: Right... See ya. Haze uses a smoke bomb and then dissappears... Shade: Urrgh! (Coughs out blood) Yoru: (Thinking to himself) He's still not fully recovered from the Rasengan that he got hit with... I still have a chance... Shade: (Cough cough) Well kid, let's go... Shade blindfolds Yoru again. Yoru: Wait! What was that sound? Shade: What sound? Yoru: It sounded like footsteps deeper in the cave. Shade: Don't try anything smart kid. Shade goes to investigate, but comes back in a few seconds Shade: All right let's go. He picks up Yoru and heads off. Back in the cave... Yoru: Phew, good thing I can perform the Shadow Clone technique in a few seconds... But it won't last for long... What do I do? Yoru:... That's it! Yoru bites his thumb and slams his left hand to the ground. Yoru: Summoning! Yatagarasu!!! A white eagle appears before him and screams out "Yo!" Yoru: Yatagarasu, I need you to scout the area and find a cliff with shinobi near it and lead them back here. Yatagarasu: That's it? No "What's up, Yatagarasu? How've you been?" Yoru: Just do it! Yatagarasu: Sheesh, alright alright. Yatagarasu flies out of the cave. Yoru: (Thinking to himself) Yatagarasu... Don't mess this up! Will this "friend" of Yoru get the job done? Will his shadow clone last long enough? Will Team 100 be able to handle "The Nightmare" heading their way? Find out next time on the Naruto: Lightning Chronicles! Category:Episodes